vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihara Yuiitsu
|-|Yuiitsu= |-|Yuiitsu with Sample Shoggoth= Summary Kihara Yuiitsu is a member of the Kihara family who appeared at the end of the Baggage City incident to negotiate with the cooperative organizations that had rebelled against Academy City. Yuiitsu is also Kihara Noukan's devoted student and the person who turned Yakumi Hisako, one of the members of the Board of Directors, into a mad scientist by implanting her thought patterns into Hisako. After Noukan was nearly killed by Kamisato Kakeru and had to be put into cold sleep, Yuiitsu decided to follow her teacher's last words and work hard to become a "unique" Kihara that would surpass all who came before her by taking on World Rejecter, Imagine Breaker, Aleister Crowley and both the Science and Magic sides. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically and with Sample Shoggoth, 9-B with UL Exploder, at least 9-B with magic, High 1-C with World Rejecter Name: Kihara Yuiitsu Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Member of the Kihara family Powers and Abilities: High intellect, Martial Arts, Mental Out FIVE_Over OS technology, Sample Shoggoth, Regeneration (Mid-Low), attenuated St. Germain virus, UL Exploder, modified stun gun-like device, World Rejecter Attack Potency: Street level physically and with Sample Shoggoth, Wall level with UL Exploder (Creates small explosions), at least Wall level with magic (Toppled a metal fence and multiple trees), High Complex Multiverse level with World Rejecter, though it ignores conventional durability Speed: Peak Human, higher by using the UL Exploder to launch herself, High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can react to and fight Salome) Lifting Strength: Athletic human, possibly higher with Sample Shoggoth Striking Strength: Street Class physically and with Sample Shoggoth Durability: Street level, though Sample Shoggoth makes it harder to kill her, can divert Building level attacks with her lab coat (Redirected Salome's attacks after she sacrificed the weapons of the Kamisato Faction) Stamina: High, could fight Salome, Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto without getting tired Range: At least several meters with UL Exploder and Sample Shoggoth, ten meters with modified stun gun-like device, tens of meters with magic. World Rejecter's range varies, but can reach several meters (depends on her right hand's shadow) Standard Equipment: Mental Out FIVE_Over OS tech, UL Exploder, modified stun gun-like device Intelligence: Genius, she's an Academy City researcher and member of the Kihara family. Even while under heavy mental stress she was capable of accurately analyzing the injured Kihara Noukan, calculate all the problem points and compare them to her available options to try and find a way to heal him. Copied one of Amata's martial arts techniques, developed a way to tame Sample Shoggoth and attenuated the St. Germain virus, thus gaining access to magic, all for a plan that allowed her to successfully steal Kamisato Kakeru's right hand and World Rejecter. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, World Rejecter only works on those with conflicting desires and has a slight time lag between uses, UL Exploder only works inside Academy City, her diversion technique slowly sacrifices her lab coat; though she can heal wounds like cuts and even reattach limbs with Sample Shoggoth, she can still die from blood loss Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Modified stun gun-like device:' A small card-sized device resembling a stun gun that uses amplification circuits to send out a high power pulse to destroy electronic circuits and unlock doors without producing any noise or light. Yuiitsu has further modified it to destroy the electric signals stored in cerebral nerves and render them unreadable, thus erasing the short-term memories of anyone within ten meters and immediately knocking them out, though this use does produce bluish-white sparks. '-UL Exploder:' Likely standing for "UNDER_LINE Exploder", it is an oddly-shaped gun resembling a starting pistol for a race, which gathers and detonates the UNDER_LINE nanodevices in a false dust explosion and for a very short time creates a space which can't be monitored by the network. As such, the UL Exploder only works inside Academy City. The device was also used by Yuuitsu to boost herself by shooting behind her. '-Martial Arts:' Yuiitsu is a rather competent martial artist, being capable of fighting Salome and Kamijou Touma in close quarters. She was also capable of reading the path of Salome's giant invisible blade from the motion of the particles in the air. * Shockwave Technique: An imitation of one of Amata's martial arts techniques, it uses the shockwaves propagating from the multiple points of contact of Yuiitsu's strikes. These shockwaves will collide within the opponent's body and create deadly bubbles inside their blood vessels, which will cause normal human beings to quickly fall over dead. This is a lethal technique that will work even if the opponent blocks, so the only choice is to dodge the strikes or to copy the technique and use similar shockwaves to counter the bubbles. * Divertion Technique: Yuiitsu can use her own lab coat to slightly divert/alter the path of a slash or a similar attack to avoid a lethal blow, similar as to how shields are used to divert a blade instead of blocking it, though this slowly accumulates damage on the lab coat until it can no longer be used as a shield of cloth. '-Mental Out FIVE_Over OS Technology:' Yuiitsu obtained a sample of the the FIVE_Over OS real-time military camouflage technology and magnetically controlled monitor, which she used to take the place of one of the students in the school Kamisato Kakeru was attending to, achieving an almost perfect disguise that managed to initially fool even a close acquaintance of the girl she was impersonating. She can also use it for camouflage by blending with the landscape or her surroundings. '-Attenuated St. Germain Virus:' Yuiitsu obtained a sample of the St. Germain virus. She successfully cultivated the black pill-shaped sample in a Petri dish and attenuated it, allowing her to use it for her own purposes in a safe manner. She used the virus to rearrange and overwrite her own brain to trick World Rejecter's recognition and avoid the power rejecting her. She also can apparently insert the virus into other people to infect their brain from within and kill them by making them take the bright red pill her attenuated virus uses. '-Sample Shoggoth:' Sample Shoggoth is an artificial parasitic life-form that appears as a pitch black amorphous mass resembling an octopus floating in the deep sea, a soft piece of fat cut away with a knife or loose rubber film melted from the inside. Its surface is covered in bubbles with some things, not quite eyeballs or suckers, which blink with a damp yellow or green light that resembles glow-in-the-dark paint. It dissolves the fat inside the host's body and slips into the empty space, maintaining their human silhouette. It also handles the storage and distribution of nutrients that the fat would have done. The parasite can partially leave its host to protect it from danger, taking any form it desires and producing countless fangs and claws. It is actually a variety of Academy City’s #2 ability, Dark Matter, but it ignores that esper’s will and can be controlled by a third party. Yuiitsu obtained a sample of it and implanted it on herself. Unlike its previous host Patricia Birdway, Yuiitsu has full control of the Sample Shoggoth, being able to willingly project it from her body in numerous shapes like spears, thin threads that can easily slice off a human hand, a large stream sprayed towards the enemy, "legs" to cling and crawl on walls, a whip-like black torrent and even a paraglider/pair of wings to sour through the sky. She can also use it to quickly perform surgery, being capable of attaching Kakeru's right hand to her right arm with a special sewing technique that connects all the nerves and blood vessels to allow her immediate use of the hand. She can also repair the damage inflicted on her body. She also stated that she could use Sample Shoggoth to kill someone by slowly melting away their fat from the outside. '-Fake Magic Gods:' The combination of Sample Shoggoth and the St. German virus allows Yuiitsu to produce imitations of some of the Magic Gods exiled by World Rejecter (Niang-Niang, Proserpina, Chimera, Nuada and Tezcatlipoca) and their attacks as part of a bluff that she had the real ones at her disposal - Sample Shoggoth's shapeshifting abilities allowing her to produce fake models with their forms and the attenuated St. Germain virus allowing her to use magic related to carbon and plants similar to some of the original Magic Gods' spells, but much weaker in power. * Niang-Niang: The fake Niang-Niang can transform each of her ten fingers into Pao-Pei, weapons (swords, spears, axes, staffs, etc...) that can freely extend and retract up to at least several meters . * Proserpina: The fake Persephone can shoot masses of darkness the size of baseballs at high speeds like a machine gun. The projectiles bend the light around them, and are likely based on the pomegranate seeds from Proserpina's legend. The effects of the projectile are unknown, but Salome speculated that the fruit forcibly brings one to the underworld/to death, with no escape possible once they get inside you. However, this is doubtful since it's a mere imitation that pales in power to the real magic Proserpina would have as a magic god, similar as to how Niang-Niang's Pao-Pei are much weaker than the original's. '-World Rejecter' (理想送り (ワールドリジェクター) Risō Okuri (Wārudo Rijekutā), lit. "Ideal Exile"): Yuiitsu stole Kamisato Kakeru's right hand, gaining access to World Rejecter, a mysterious power that resides on his right hand that can be used to banish/exile targets (From living beings to powers and inanimate objects) to unused portions of the world, as long as some conditions are fulfilled. The biggest condition seems to be that the target has to hold conflicting desires, or in the case of powers and inanimate objects, the source/creator has to have conflicting desires. While it works on contact like Imagine Breaker, it also has a ranged function, being able to banish anything that is touched by the right hand's shadow. There's a slight time lag between uses, and it seems to be activated by saying the phrase: "Do you wish for a new world?", though Kakeru has been able to use it without that trigger by simply moving his right hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Thread Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1